


Cat and Mouse

by AlyssAlenko



Series: SmutMonth2018 [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Biotics (Mass Effect), Cat and Mouse, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cunnilingus, Desire, Desk, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Predator/Prey, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the July 2018 Smut Challenge (totally been calling it the hot n steamy smut month of July).GuileandGallprompted me with #99 on the list: PredatorA failed game of cat and mouse during a party, sneaking into places they shouldn’t be, and sex on a desk that doesn’t belong to them…I’m sorry, but it was all them…mostly him; she’s a good girl. Really.





	Cat and Mouse

Even from behind, he knew it was her; knew the ringlet curls of her orange-red hair that cascaded just past her shoulder blades, knew the scattered freckles on her back, and knew the delectable curves of her body—especially in the skintight, almost backless dress she wore. If that wasn’t enough, her melodious laughter cut through the din, the throng of people turning her direction and watching as she laughed with her friends, a drink in her hand, grey eyes sparkling behind her mask. The sound was one he knew well, it captivated and bewitched him—if he wasn’t careful, she’d spot him before he had a chance to surprise her with his presence at Tann’s masquerade ball; the Charlatan on the Nexus because of her. She hadn’t seen him yet. Good. Otherwise the game would be over before it even had a chance to begin. It had started to feel like he couldn’t ever catch her unawares, Ivi far too astute and alert to be taken for a loop. She was always surprising him when she showed up on Kadara, but now it was his turn to genuinely surprise her…something that hadn’t happened since he’d visited her on board the Tempest.

She nodded, setting her drink down on the bar and taking someone’s hand…though with the mop of curly hair on top of his head, he could only assume it was Liam. Jealousy surged through him. It was just a dance; it didn’t mean anything, and besides she didn’t know he was here, which shouldn’t stop her from having fun. It was just going to drive him crazy. After dancing with nearly every member of her crew, she retired back to her drink at the bar, her hip to the counter so she could watch everyone still having fun, eyes scanning the crowd and slipping over him, but not lingering. No one paid him any mind, just another mask in the crowd, and he preferred it that way, maintaining his element of surprise. Waiting until she was alone, like a predator stalking its prey, a wolfish smile spread across his face as he stalked across the room towards her, stepping close enough behind her that he could smell her floral perfume. He caught her around the waist as she tried to head back to the dance floor after her breather.

Ivi squeaked in surprise.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” He purred in her ear.

“Just my no good, pirate boyfriend. Better be careful…he’s the jealous type.” She teased, turning around in his arms and placing a playful kiss on the tip of his nose. “The Hell took you so long to get over here? I’m surprised you didn’t come sock Liam in the jaw when we were dancing.”

He felt his jaw hit the floor—so much for surprising her. “You knew I was here?”

“I’ve known since you walked in the room, playing some kind of game of cat and mouse…” She leaned in close, her breath hot against his ear. “But now that you’ve caught me, what do you intend to do with me?”

A low growl rose from his throat as she shimmied her hips, rolling them against his, before escaping his grasp and beckoning him to follow with a crook of her finger. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he followed. His movements were smooth, slow and calculated, head low and body hunched, prowling along behind her like he was ready to pounce. Ivi bit her lower lip, heat pooling between her legs as he gazed hungrily at her, the din around them dulling to a low murmur as they left the party behind. He closed the distance between them in two strides, falling on her like a slavering beast, devouring her lips like they were the air he breathed. She moaned against his mouth, Reyes taking advantage of the moment to slip his tongue between her lips, winding a hand in her hair to keep her lips smashed against his, as the other pulled the long satin skirt of her blood red dress up her leg.

His mouth trailed down to her neck as he picked her up and setting her on the edge of a nearby desk; blue pixelated figures watched them from across the room, the fallen Pathfinders staring down at them.

“Reyes, we shouldn’t. Not here.” She breathed as he bunched her dress around her waist, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her lacy pink panties.

“I don’t know, Ives…I think us having sex on his desk is just what Tann deserves.” Teasing hands wandered up her body, his fingers brushing across her breasts through the fabric of her dress, nipples hardening as he grazed them, his touch left little shivers in its wake.

She hated the salarian as much as everybody else, but it wasn’t what stopped her. “Can we at least turn off the memorial of my dad? It doesn’t seem right…”

Reyes chuckled and nodded, wandering over to the holostatues, punching in a command so the first Pathfinder Ryder blinked out of existence before turning back to her. What he saw damn near stopped his heart. Ivi teetered on the edge of the desk precariously, mask still on, chest heaving, legs wide open, offering him the perfect view of her core, glistening with arousal. The fit of his pants altered drastically. She wasn’t even doing it on purpose and it killed him. He grinned, stalking back across the room and fell to his knees in front of her, draping her legs about his shoulders as he leaned forward, rubbing his masked cheek against the inside of her thigh as he inhaled deeply, the scent of her driving him mad. He wanted to devour her, make her beg for him and chant his name. Reyes pressed a soft kiss to her clit, a broken gasp escaping her lips before his tongue darted from between his lips to taste her. Her grey eyes were unfocused, head rolling back and her hips arching towards his mouth.

There was a sharp intake of breath when his warm, velvet tongue, licked her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent as her skin prickled with energy, blue flames dancing across her body as her biotics flared. She felt herself gushing, his chin and mouth covered in her arousal…the thought made her blush all over as Reyes’ tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she held her breath for a moment. His tongue explored her folds, licking, probing and teasing, enjoying the unintelligible noises she was making, his need for her was growing exponentially as he nibbled at her folds the sensations making her relax, legs falling open wider. He plunged his tongue as deep inside as he could before his mouth covered her dripping sex, sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison.

Reyes growled, one hand travelling around to her ass, digging into the flesh and pulling her closer to the edge of the desk as he buried his head deeper between her thighs, the index finger of his other hand teasing her clit mercilessly. Ivi swore she screamed as she came, falling back onto Tann’s desk, Reyes grinned wolfishly up at her from between her legs, chin glistening in the blue glow of her biotics. She threw one hand over her eyes trying to get her breath back as his hands fumbling with his belt as he turned her so they were lying longways on the desk. After pushing the fabric of his pants down to his knees, he joined her on the desk, rolling over on top of her, hips between her thighs, easing the head of his cock inside her.

“I’m sure this is the best use this desk has gotten here in Andromeda.” He teased, sheathing himself to the hilt inside her.

She swatted his shoulder. “You are a horrible influence on me.”

“Mi Reina, you love it.”


End file.
